The disclosure relates to the technical field of electrical equipment and particularly relates to a coil structure of an open ventilated type stereoscopic wound-core dry-type transformer.
Currently, according to conventional open ventilated transformer coil structure, a coil needs to be firstly subjected to vacuum drying after completion of winding of the coil, and the dried coil went through vacuum impregnation process in vacuum pressure equipment prior to dripped paint and another drying process so as to ensure the moisture-resistance and electrical performance of the coil; the whole process takes a long time, and a large amount of insulating paint is wasted in the dripped paint process, therefore, the efficiency is low and the production cost is increased.
To solve the technical problems mentioned above, this disclosure provides a coil structure of an open ventilated type stereoscopic wound-core dry-type transformer. It solves the problems of long duration and serious waste of insulating paint in coil paint impregnation process, and greatly improves the production efficiency.
To accomplish purposes mentioned above, the disclosure adopts the following technical scheme:
A coil structure of open ventilated type stereoscopic wound-core dry-type transformer comprises wire disks formed by wound wires and fixing parts; and the fixing parts are provided with clamping grooves for fixing the wire disks; and the wire disks are fixed and wound around the fixing parts to form the coil structure; and the outer layers of the wires are coated with insulating paper with the insulating paint; and by insulating paint, wires are adhered mutually and wire disks adhere to fixing parts, which are combined into one integral structure.
Preferably, clamping grooves on the fixing parts are equally spaced to separate the wire disks so as to form air passages.
Preferably, the fixing parts are made of an insulating material.
Preferably, the coil structure is fixed on an insulating cylinder or the main body of a transformer.
The coil structure of the open ventilated type stereoscopic wound-core dry-type transformer has the beneficial effects that: the wire disks are formed by wound wires coated with insulating paper impregnated with insulating paint, which are fixed by the fixing parts to form the coil structure, and it does not require another paint impregnation process, so the process is simplified; and by insulating paint on the insulating paper, wires are adhered mutually and wire disks adhere to fixing parts so the structure is stable and firm and ensures the electrical equipment meets the requirements of electric performance, mechanical property and insulating property.